The Truth Untold
by weeping-angel-2spooky
Summary: What if the Titan War didn't really happen like we thought it did? What if the books didn't tell us everything? What would happen if there was another prophecy? What if Luke had a twin sister? A twin that everyone thought was dead...
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Untold**

**A/N**

**Please need author not at bottom of page.**

Xxxxx

_Sometimes it's like everyone tells a story about themselves inside their own head. Always. That story makes you what you are. We build ourselves out of that story. That story is what defines who we are. So we live that story because truth and reality hurts so we lie… we lie to everyone but especially to ourselves. But sometimes we get so caught up in that lie that we forget who we are. We forget who we used to be. And when we start to forget, we get scared, and when we get scared we start to run. We run when you start running you never stop. You never look back, because if there's one thing that I have learned, it's that when you're going through Hell… keep going._

For anyone reading this I would like to just say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Sometimes I wonder if things could've been different if I wasn't so damned scared. But the truth of the matter is that even though I've seen what happens, I wouldn't change anything. Go ahead and call me crazy, but put yourself in my shoes for a moment. Really think about it and ask yourself this; what would you do for family?

I'm getting ahead of myself here, you probably have no idea what I even talking about, so let's start again, let's start at the beginning. Yeah, that seems like a good place to begin.

First let me introduce myself, seeing as this sorry excuse for a life is actually mine. Who am I?

Well that's a difficult question. Are we talking scientifically? Because then well I'm a human, well half-human see I am what you call and half-blood, or a demigod if you want to get technical, I am half-human half-god. I know it sounds crazy but I swear to all things holy that I tell the truth (besides the son of the god of truth is sitting right next to me so I can't really lie).

But we might be talking physically, so in that case I am twenty-one going on twenty-two. I've got dark blonde hair, braided down to my waist and bright blue eyes (filled with mischief like my dad – or so I'm told). But I doubt you really care about what I see in the mirror.

We might also be talking culturally, well now that's a completely different story. So my dad's a Greek god, so I guess that makes me half Greek. But my mum is half Greek and half Italian, so that makes me; quarter Italian, three-quarter Greek… yeah that's about right.

But I highly doubt you care about any of this. What you want to know is who I really am? You want to know what makes me tick? What makes me, me? So let me tell you. And I think I good place to start would be with my name.

My name, my name, my name… Where to start, well those closest to me call me Anna; those I consider friends call me Lia; others call me Emilia. But you want to know my real name don't you. The name that I never use. The name that is only heard from the lips of enemies or when mum scolds you for forgetting to do the dishes for the hundredth time. Well ladies and gentlemen, that name does not leave these pages for that name may sound petty, but it is a reminder, a reminder of something best forgot. That name is Emiliana.

But that is not all, so allow me to properly introduce myself. I am a friend, a daughter, a sister, a girlfriend, an enemy, a rival, a guardian, a protector. I am a daughter of Hermes. Who am I? Well ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, immortals and mortals, monsters and heroes I am your best friend and worst enemy. My name, my name is Emiliana Sophia Castellan.

**A/N**

**This is just an idea that has been plaguing me for a long time now. What if Luke had a twin sister, what if what happened in the books was not all that happened?**

**Well enjoy and please review**

**I will be slipping in random reference to other books and tv shows so if you find one tell me the quote and name of book/show and I will dedicate the next chapter to you, and give you virtual cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I'm sure you've all heard of the Great Prophecy. You know the one about the Titan War and the son of Poseidon. Well if truth be told that is not what really happened.

Great Prophecies have not been given for centuries. The ones we get now, like that great prophecy, are if you like heralding the old ones.

The prophecy that you all know is a prophecy made to alert people to the threat of the Titans, to warn them. The prophecy also helps them greatly in battle by giving them a hero. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon is indeed the hero of the prophecy, the Saviour of Olympus. But that is not what we are focusing on now. Because often times in war, the true heroes are in the background, they remain on the sidelines.

If you wish to understand my story you need to put all that out of you minds. I need you to not forget everything, oh no that would be terrible, but I need you to acknowledge and accept, that maybe, just maybe you don't know everything that happened.

That great prophecy was also a heralding prophecy. It was the warning of the coming of the _Twin Thief's._

Xxxx

I suppose if you wish to understand my story I need to go further back; back to the creation of this prophecy.

Eons ago, when the gods still reigned on Mount Olympus in Greece, the Fates visited the Oracle of Delphi and issued their very own prophecy. It was a prophecy that foretold the coming of two heroes that would go through much and achieve even more. These heroes would loose almost everything, including each other, but they would fight on.

The Fates told no one of their visit. If they did, there was no knowing what would happen in the future. All they did know was that the fate of Olympus and the world rested on the shoulders of these two heroes.

Time caused this prophecy to fade to the background, until it finally faded completely from existence. But it's back now. Now is the time for these two heroes to face every nightmare, every demon they ever had and hope to come out on top. This is the legacy of the Twin Thief's.

Not now. Indeed not for a long time. But eventually everyone will know what they have done, what they have sacrificed for the world. Everyone will know the name Castellan.

Xxx

So lets begin my story at the beginning. Let's start with the prophecy.

_Twin Thief's shall be born,_

_Their choices to be scorned,_

_Their truth untold,_

_With hearts pure as gold,_

_The eldest shall host,_

_While the youngest shall close,_

_The world in their hands,_

_To be decided by their final stand_

**A/N**

**Just a short chapter to set up the background, but the real story will be coming soon.**

**Please review xxx**


End file.
